<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Красный платочек by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926292">Красный платочек</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказ о том, как дикий румынский оборотень Уэйн девицу жаждал, а молодой граф Дракула счастье своё искал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Wayne (Hotel Transylvania)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Красный платочек</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жил да был в огромном тёмном лесу страшный серый волк. Ну, не то что бы страшный — так его величали люди, жившие в поселении возле леса. Да и не волк теоретически — так, оборотень, ничего нового.</p><p>Жил себе этот оборотень, не тужил. Ловил курочек по ночам, слушал джаз с лисами, ходил в лесные завывательные клубы… В общем, как говорят у нас, в двадцать первом веке, отрывался на полную катушку.</p><p>Вот только не всегда такая жизнь в радость. Стал волк-оборотень мужать. Вместе с возрастом пришло к нему желание любить и быть любимым. Завести семью в конце концов. Детишек-волчат, любящую жену…</p><p>Стал наш волк-оборотень думать, как быть. Дело в том, что у его породы была одна интересная особенность: они не могли спариваться с самками своего вида. Вот не могли — и всё!</p><p>А близости хотелось. И стал наш герой по деревенькам близким похаживать, из людей красну девицу высматривать. Хотелось ему такую, что готовить умела да нрава была бойкого.</p><p>Люди тоже заметили, что к ним оборотень зачастил. Стали думать думу серьёзную, что им делать с супостатом зубастым. Серебро на него не действовало, ловушки он искусно обходил, мужчин с вилами избегал, но девицу высматривал. Ничто против него не действовало — неуязвим был дикий зверь, могуч и опасен, и боялись его люди, а особливо те, у которых девушки младые подрастали. Ибо погубит их лихо лесное, украдёт, утащит в берлогу свою тёмную, сделает своей невольницей-женой — такова его природная суть.</p><p>И боялись бы люди дальше, всё прятались да дрожали в страхе животном, всё охотился бы на жену будущую оборотень возмужавший, кабы не случилось в округе происшествие… А какое именно — сейчас узнаем.</p><p> </p><p>Жил-был в далёкой Румынии вампир. Был он не просто вампиром, а знаменитейшим из своих собратьев, а именно — графом Дракулой. Было у него четыре сына: старший Владимир, младший из старших Иван, старший из младших Александр и самый младшенький, Драк. Жили они зуб в зуб, редко ссорились, куда реже дрались, охотились да учились себе потихоньку, да вот только Влад — глава семьи — постепенно дряхлеть начал. Стал он думать и гадать, что делать надо. И придумал. Созвал он однажды к себе всех четырёх сыновей и сказал им:</p><p>— Стареть я начинаю, дети мои. Век вампира долог, но и он уже подходит к концу. Надобно мне знать перед кончиной своей, что сыновья мои фамилию нашу знаменитую передали, потомков оставили. Держите каждый по ворону. Ворон — птица умная, мистическая. Куда она полетит — туда вы за судьбой своей и отправитесь.</p><p>Сказано — сделано. Выпустили наследники птиц своих. Ворон старшего, Владимира, улетел далеко-далеко на север, в места холодные и неприветливые. Голубь Ивана недалеко осел, в Венгрии. Александр в Грецию направился. А вот ворон младшего, Драка, долго места своего выбрать не мог. Много земель преодолел с ним наследник, пока однажды глухой тёмной ночью не зашёл в дикий румынский лес.</p><p>То был лес уже знакомого нам оборотня, Уэйна Вольфыча. Был тот всё ещё холост. Ходил по лесу печальный, да на луну поглядывал — мол, пришли мне жену, да не какую-нибудь стервозную даму, а нормальную, бойкую.</p><p>Оборотень шёл по тропинке, никуда не сворачивая. И надобно же такому случится — именно по этой тропинке шёл и Драк. С собою из дома тот взял лишь плащ тёплый да платок красный, коим голову свою обмотал — не любил он холода и комаров. Вот шёл он, шёл и вдруг увидел — впереди показался кто-то. Надобно сказать, Драк большую часть жизни своей невесёлой провёл в доме отчем и никого, кроме вампиров других богатых, в жизни не видывал. Почудилось ему, что волк это на двух лапах стоял, а волков вампир не боялся, ибо какому животному было потягаться с самим наследником Дракулы!</p><p>Так думая, шёл вперёд отважный Драк. А Вольфыч тем временем смотрел внимательно на него, никакой детали из глаз не выпуская. Видел он немало девиц разных, и красивых, и не очень, отважных и трусливых… Знал он про их страсть к платкам разным изукрашенным. То существо, что шлёпало бодро по тропинке лесной, на девицу походило с натяжкой, но волосы до плеч, темнота, а главное — красивый красный платок на голове убедили его, что перед ним девица красная, по непонятной причине ночью по лесу снующая.</p><p>Решил Уэйн, что луна ему подарок сделала, за службу верную, и сразу словно помолодел на несколько лет. Решил он разговор завести, пока повод был. Подошёл оборотень к незнакомке храброй да поинтересовался, что такая прелесть в лесу одна делала, да ещё и ночью тёмной, в одиночестве полном?</p><p>Озадачил вопрос Драка. Вот уже несколько месяцев сновал он по миру один-одинёшенек, в компании ворона неусидчивого. Никому не было дела до его судьбы дальнейшей. А тут даже заинтересовались, предложили утро переждать, чтобы мимо людей не ходить, пулю серебряную в лоб не получить. Согласился вампир — а чему тут не соглашаться?</p><p>Очень обрадовался Уэйн, завыл восторженно. Повёл он гостью милую в дом свой лесной, не берлогой отстроенный, а самым настоящим дворцом. Даже Драк, на что он графом был наследным — и тот вздохнул удивлённо. Ещё удивлённей выдохнул он, когда набросился на него хозяин дома сего, завладел губами влажными да принялся целовать их с жаждой звериной.</p><p>И страшно, и любопытно Драку стало. Не сопротивляясь вовсе, он расслабил тело своё и с интересом голову приподнял, наблюдая за выходками оборотня голодного. Тот, не веря счастью своему, уже каждый квадратный дюйм шеи бледной исцеловал, обласкал всего вампира. Даже то, что тот мальчиком был, а не девочкой вовсе, не удивило и не оттолкнуло хозяина лесного.</p><p>Так и провели утро они совместное, лаская друг друга с жаждой звериной, а после и вовсе на одной кровати уснули.</p><p>На следующий вечер проснулись они в настроении приподнятом. А коридоре, на жёрдочке птичьей, нашёл Драк ворона своего ветреного — спал тот, место своё обретя. И понял наследник Дракулы, что обнаружил, наконец, дом новый свой, судьбой предначертанный.</p><p> </p><p>Так и живёт он по сей день в компании волка любимого. Делает набеги на сёла окрестные, да письма шлёт братьям любимым. И живёт с Уэйном душа в душу, счастливо во веки веков.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>